After the Fall
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: V-day had a bad effect on the Kingsmen, but they were able to get through. Follow Gary 'Eggsy' 'Galahad' Unwin and Roxanne 'Roxy 'Lancelot' as they go through missions, and TRY to keep their relationship professional. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**After the Fall**

**A/N: Hi. This is my first go at Kingmsan fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. Be aware that there are going to be spoilers. Please review if you liked it. Thanks**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

Chapter 1

In light of the events of V-day, and the Kingsmen losing their leader, as well as half their agents who had fallen victim to Valentine's implants, there were urgent reforms and searches for new agents. Merlin took the place of supervisor of the Kingsmen, while a large amount of the training was taken over by Knights Roxanne 'Roxy' (Surname Redacted), codename Lancelot, and Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, codename Galahad. Soon enough, the ranks were refilled and the two were back on active duty. It was 6 months after the Valentine incident, and the pair had been called to the shop. When they entered, the man at the counter said that Merlin was waiting for them in the dining room. When the pair entered, they found the leader waiting

"Ah, Galahad, Lancelot" said Merlin "You've arrived. Put on your glasses please"

The 2 took a seat and did as Merlin had told them, then looked at the display. A picture of a man in his early 30s came up.

"This is Darius Norton, an American entrepreneur. The Kingsmen have been monitoring his activity after we found his name on Valentine's records" explained Merlin "He has been researching Valentine's methods. We believe he is trying to replicate Valentine's device"

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Roxy

"Norton will be holding a formal dinner in 2 days' time." Answered Merlin "You two shall be attending. The espionage department has your covers to collect. Transport will send you to America tomorrow. Until then, go home and pack, it'll be a long flight." The two agents nodded and left. They headed to the mansion first, to pick up their covers. They were going to pose as Mr and Mrs James, two successful business leaders, and yes, married. Of course, there were no real Mr and Mrs James, such was the nature of Kingsmen. After the pair headed home, and packed. After Eggsy had finished packing, his phone rang. He quickly looked at the caller and saw it was Roxy. He picked up

"Hey, Roxy" said Eggsy

"Hey, Eggsy. Is it possible we could go for a drink?" Asked Roxy.

"Sure. Why?" Asked Eggsy

"I'll say later. Black Prince, half an hour?" Said Roxy

"Alright. See you there" finished Eggsy, then he ended the call

Half an hour later, the pair were sitting at a table in the pub. After the incident where Eggsy knocked out Dean, Dean and his cronies left him alone.

"So, what's up, Roxy?" Asked Eggsy

"It's Luke." Said Roxy, slightly sadly. Luke was Roxy's boyfriend of two months.

"What about Luke?" Asked Eggsy

"When I got home after the briefing, I found him... I found him cheating" Answered Roxy

"Oh, Roxy. I'm sorry" said Eggsy, handing her a handkerchief, which she took gratefully

"It's alright, I could guess he was." Said Roxy "That's why I called you, you know. I knew you could calm me down, help me through it." Eggsy smiled in response

"A gentleman does his best." Said Eggsy, which caused Roxy to chuckle. What Roxy didn't know was that Eggsy had, even though it sounded childish, a crush on her  
"So, our covers are married…" said Roxy quietly  
"Wouldn't be the first time" said Eggsy, referring to the mission where they had to infiltrate a gambling ring. Roxy nodded in response. The pair continued chatting for a while, then Eggsy drove Roxy home. When the pair got back to Roxy's house, they found Luke on the doorstep

"What are you doing here?" Asked Roxy as soon as she saw him

"I just wanted to apologise" said Luke "Rox..."

"An apology doesn't solve the problem. We're over, Luke"

"But..." Said Luke

"I'd leave if I were you" said Eggsy

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Luke

"A friend. Now, Roxy has said that you are over. That is the end of it. Go find someone else." Said Eggsy

"Fine." Said Luke and he walked off. The 2 Kingsmen said goodbye and parted ways for the night to get some needed sleep before the next day's hassle of travelling. However, as Roxy fell asleep, she contemplated how Eggsy had treated her, and smiled, as she may have liked Luke, but she had fallen in love with Eggsy

**A/N: Next chapter will be the transport day, and what happens when the pair get to America. Hope you enjoyed this. I''ll try update as soon as possible, but no promises.**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Welcome back to Chapter 2 of After the Fall. Please remember to read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

The following morning, Eggsy and Roxy both went to the Kingsman transport centre, underneath the mansion. Agent Ector would fly them to LA international airport where they would be picked up by some of Norton's staff and taken to Norton's facility where they were to be staying. The pair chatted as they flied, then Roxy turned their attention to the mission  
"So when we get to the complex, what shall we do?" She asked  
"Go through basic protocol, I guess. You know, place a few recorders, set up the scanner in the room." said Eggsy "Then make sure people believe our covers"  
Roxy nodded in response  
"So," she said "What is my 'husband' like?"  
"He's a business leader in the tailoring industry who enjoys his reading. He met his wife in a work event after their businesses formed a partnership. He can be seen as quite reclusive, though can also be social" said Eggsy, remembering the cover file "So, what is Mrs James like?"  
"She's a leader in the tailoring business like her husband." Responded Roxy "She is also an active member of various humanitarian organisations like Amnesty International. She is quite social, but would rather spend time with her friends, instead of strangers, so she will mainly spend time with her husband here"  
Eggsy nodded. At that moment, Ector's voice came over the plane's intercom  
"We are about to land. Prepare for disembarking" said Ector

Soon enough, the plane landed and the pair entered the airport. When her got to the main lobby, they found a chauffeur waiting with a card that said 'Mr and Mrs James' as well as 'D. Norton Industries' below. The pair walked over, introduced themselves, then the chauffeur led them to a limo pair were driven slightly out of the main city and they stopped next to a mansion overlooking the ocean. A man the two recognised as Norton stood in the driveway. The pair left the limo and greeted Norton.  
"You two are some of the first to arrive. Please, let me show you to your room" Said Norton. He led the pair inside and upstairs. He opened the door into a fairly well sized suite with a sofa, a kitchenette, and a king-sized double bed.  
"Please get settled in, then I'll have one of my staff show you the facilities" Said Norton. He then left. The pair started a check for bugs and security cameras. Surprisingly, there was no bugs in the room. There was however security cameras in the lounge and kitchenette area, but these were quickly dealt with a program on the operatives' phone which simulated normal activity, based on parameters which could be edited from a tablet. After all the necessary measures were put in place, they left the room to meet the staff member. They were led around the facility, and shown all the areas that were open to them. They were each handed a keycard, which allowed them to access these areas. During this, the two agents looked over everything, transmitting the information back to Merlin in the mansion, back in Britain. The staff member took them back to their suite and said that the other guests would be arriving in the next few hours. The pair decided to stay in the suite until some of the other guests arrived

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry this took so long. Please remember to review and I'll see you in the next chapter. And, as always,**

**Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**


End file.
